The Outcast and the Angel
by AvengerGirl17
Summary: SHIELD comes upon a young Asgardian woman with uncontrollable abilities. At a loss as to how to deal with her, they bring in the only person they know who can help. Will these two find love, or will Loki destroy the only person able to bring him out of the darkness. LokixOC, TonyxPepper, ClintxOC, StevexNatasha, ThorxJane
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, if you by any chance read my other story The Archer and The Professor, then you will recognized Kaia. If you haven't read my other story, never fear you won't have missed anything too important. So, here is the first chapter! Enjoy! :) **

Chapter 1

Steve maneuvered the van with ease threw the New York streets. Natasha sat in the seat beside him staring out into the inky black night, scattered with city lights. He heard her sigh, and then shift in her seat to look at the woman barely visible in the dark interior.

"What do you think they'll do with her", Tasha whispered into the darkness.

Steve glanced at the beautiful redhead, and sighed.

"I have no idea. I just know that it will be safer for everyone involved if we take her to SHIELD. Surely they can find someone they can consult with."

He saw her red curls bob as she nodded her head. The rest of the ride was made in silence until they pulled up in front of the giant grey stone building at the edge of town. Steve had called ahead and told them what had gone down, so he wasn't surprised to see several agents hiding in the shadows of the big concrete pillars.

He got out, and made his way to the back of the van where he opened the double doors. The glow of the street lights cast an eery glow into the darkness. He could make out the willowing shape of the woman as she made her way to where he stood. Her eyes were downcast, and her hands shook slightly.

"It's alright, there's nothing to be afraid of. We're going to take you to someone who can help."

Steve gently cupped his hand around her elbow to help her alight from the van. He kept his hand on her arm as he led her into the building, Natasha following slowly behind them. They entered a stairwell, and climbed the three flights of stairs to the third story. Both the soldier and assassin looked nervously at the trembling woman at their side.

Kaia was trying desperately to keep her fear under control. The man and woman escorting her up the stairs had already proven that they only wanted to help. She kept her green eyes averted, glued to her bare feet as she climbed each step. She was cold, tired, and filthy. All she wanted was a warm bath and a soft bed.

Soon, they came to a halt. Kaia looked up briefly to see that they were about to enter a large steel door. She ducked her head, and again followed the two strangers. She could hear faint murmurs, and then the man beside her began to speak.

"Director Fury, this is Kaia. Wright was holding her prisoner, and using her as a weapon."

"What could this rag doll do", a deep voice asked harshly.

"Quite a lot sir, we believe she's Asgardian."

At this, Kaia stiffened. They knew! She felt her fear bubbling to the surface, she covered her face with her hands in an attempt to calm herself. However, it was too late. A loud bang sounded to her right. She looked up in time to see a desk fly against a wall. She heard a low curse come from the man in front of her, the man who doubted the threat she posed.

"Take her to the cell", he said loudly.

Before she knew what was happening, Kaia was in a glass cage. The two people who had brought her to this place were nowhere to be seen. The room went dark, and she was left completely alone.

Nick Fury stood staring at the woman on the screen.

"So, you believe that she is Asgardian?"

"That is the only explanation for her speech, dress, and abilities", Natasha said to the director's left.

"Great, we just got rid of one dangerous Asgardian to have another one dumped in our laps", Fury said angrily.

"What are you going to do with her, sir", Steve asked turning from the screen to stand before the big mahogany desk that Fury now occupied.

"I don't know. We can't just keep her here, there are too many people at risk. I'll have to see if there is a way to contact Thor, and then get her up in the helicarrier and away from the general population."

Director Fury watched as the two superheroes walked out of his office, and his eyes returned to the screen. The woman lay curled on the floor. She didn't look dangerous, just scared and confused. He picked up his phone and called the only person he knew that might be able to contact Thor.

Jane Foster sat cross legged in her living room floor, a pencil between her teeth, and papers scattered all around her. She had just reached for her coffee cup when her phone rang. She made her way over to the end table where her cell phone buzzed loudly. After checking the caller I.D., she answered hesitantly.

"Hello."

"Ms. Foster, this is Director Fury of SHIELD. We have a situation here, and I was hoping that you would know a way to contact Thor."

"Um, I think I might be able to, but I'm not completely sure."

She heard the man sigh, "Well, please contact me the moment you hear from him."

"Alright, I will."

"Thank you, and Ms. Foster please tell him it is of utmost importance."

"I most certainly will, sir."

With that she heard the tell-tale click. Jane placed her phone back on the table and began to pace the length of the room. She had never been successful at contacting her alien boyfriend, and now the fate of the world rested on her shoulders. She walked out onto the roof of her apartment building. Only one idea surfaced. 'It's worth a try', she thought.

"Uh, Mr. Asgardian Gate-Keeper, sir. This is Jane Foster, and I need to get an urgent message to Thor. He is needed back on earth for an unknown danger."

Jane immediately felt stupid for standing on her roof and yelling at the sky. Her alien boyfriend would probably never get the message, and then whatever bad thing happened would be all her fault. She should've just told Fury that she had no way to contact Thor. She shook her head as she made her way back inside, and resumed her position on the floor.

Thor stood in the hallway just outside the throne room. He had pled with his father on his brother's behalf until he was blue in the face. Asgard was no longer safe for Loki, but Odin refused to remove him. Their mother had begged him, but to no avail.

Just as he was about to knock, a small boy of about ten tugged on his cape.

"Excuse me, my prince, but the Gate-Keeper says that an urgent message has come for you from Jane Foster, requesting that you return to Midgard."

Thor thanked the lad, and then made his way into big room. His father nodded and waved him forward with a smile.

"My son, to what pleasure to I owe your visit?"

"Father, I have just received an urgent message that Midgard is once again in danger. I request permission to assess the situation, and act accordingly."

"So, what you're saying is that you would like to return to Midgard?"

"Yes, sire, with your permission of course."

"It is granted, my son", the older man said with a smile.

Frigga waited just outside the double doors for her eldest son. She'd heard his request to visit Midgard, and a plan was quickly forming in her mind. Soon her son came striding from the room, and she reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Mother, I did not see you standing there", Thor said in surprise.

"Take your brother with you."

"I can not. He will be no safer on Midgard than he is here, and he must pay for his crimes."

"Please, love, do this for me. Your brother has lost his way, and he needs only to find it again."

Thor looked at his mother, knowing in his heart she was right.

"I will see what I can do, Mother. I will speak to the Midgardians, and see if some arrangement can be made."

With that, Frigga kissed her son's cheek and then watched as he made his way out of the palace. She loved both of her sons, but the younger was her heart's delight. Loki may have done some terrible things, but she knew that somehow he would atone for them.

In the dungeons, below the palace, Loki sat with his back against the wall. He felt that everything had spiraled out of control and he was left with nothing. His head drooped onto his arms, and he closed his eyes. All around him were men who had come to the end of their rope, most awaited execution.

He could feel his sanity slowly slipping away, and the front he showed everyone was getting harder to put up. He was so tired, and yet sleep never came to him. His failures haunted him, as did the thought that he would die there alone and there would be no one to mourn his passing. He raised his head, and looked at his surroundings. He closed his eyes once more as hopelessness threatened to crush him, and darkness surrounded him.

**Ok, what did you think? Good or bad, review and tell me your thoughts! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update! This story is a challenge to write for some odd reason, but I will try to be more prompt with my updates :)**

Chapter 2

Jane Foster sat on the roof of her apartment building three days after yelling at the sky like a lunatic. She lay back on her fuzzy blanket, and stared up at the stars wondering if Thor had even heard her. Why did she of all people have to fall in love with an alien? Sure he was a very handsome alien, but he obviously had better things to do than cater to the needs of his lonely earth girlfriend.

Just as she was about to go back inside, Jane saw a burst of light and then found her muscled he-man standing before her. Thor advanced, wrapping his arms around her and giving her a toe curling kiss. Then he pulled back, concern written across his face.

"I thought that something had surely happened to you", he said as his strong arms pulled her tighter against him.

"I'm fine. SHIELD, however, has a problem that only you can help them with."

Thor followed her inside and down the stairs to her apartment. She watched as he sat down on her couch making it appear like a piece of doll furniture. She sat down on the coffee table across from him and began to explain the situation.

"Fury believes that she is Asgardian", Thor said astonished.

"Yes, and with her abilities none of them can get anywhere near her to question her about why she's here."

"I must go to Nick Fury and see what I can do to help."

"That's what they were hoping you'd say", Jane said wryly.

"I needs must leave at once."

"Let's wait until tomorrow and go together. You can sleep here on the couch, and I'll see what I can do about getting us a plane ride to New York in the morning."

Jane went and found an extra pillow and blanket for the couch before making her way to her bedroom. She quickly discovered that Thor's voice wasn't the only things that was loud. The man's snoring rattled the windows.

The next morning, Jane drove them to the airport in her little green car, which she was surprised Thor fit in. However, he did look funny trying to climb out. They got on their plane, receiving odd looks from the other passengers as they took their seats.

Thor and Jane arrived at SHIELD HQ at around noon. She waited in the anteroom outside Director Fury's office, while he went inside. Shortly, the two men came out both looking deep in thought as they headed down a long hallway before disappearing out of sight.

Kaia awakened to the sound of her cell door slamming shut. She sat up, her eyes wide and her blond hair wild. She looked to see a very big man standing just inside the door, holding a tray of food. He stepped into the dim light, and she gasped. It was Thor, son of the Alfather.

She cowered out of his reach, closing her eyes tightly trying to shut out the painful memories his presence evoked.

"You have nothing to fear from me. I will not hurt you" came the deep voice.

Kaia slowly opened her eyes to find the Asgardian prince kneeling before her.

"Please sire, I do not wish to harm you but I can not control it", she whimpered.

"Tis alright, I understand. Can you tell me about yourself, how did you get here?"

Kaia sighed heavily, and then turned to look at Thor.

"You know about the day that Odin killed Laufey and took Loki, do you not?"

Thor nodded, so she proceeded.

"Loki was not the only child taken that day. I was also taken from the Jotunheim. My adoptive father, Erik, killed my father whose name I do not know. Odin banished me when he discovered the truth of my ancestry. This was but a few months before your brother learned of his true parentage."

"So you did not know that you were a Frost Giant until my father banished you?"

"Yes. I assumed that he did not want Loki to know about his origins. He feared that I would somehow tell him before he was ready."

"I do not think my brother would have ever been ready to hear the truth."

"It is a hard thing to understand. You think you know exactly who you are, but then your world comes crashing down around you. You have no family and no people to call your own."

Thor stared at the woman in front of him. She had endured the same fate, if not worse, that his brother had. If anyone could help him, it was she. He gently squeezed her hand with a smile.

"I will come again shortly with someone who can help you", he said as he got to his feet.

Kaia simply nodded before taking the tray and beginning to eat. She watched the man walk away, wondering who he could bring that would help her.

"Well, how did it go", Fury questioned as Thor exited the room.

"I believe that I can solve both of our problems. My brother can help her, and she in turn can help him. It is just a matter of getting them to see it."

"So you want to bring Loki here!"

"Yes, I realize that this is much to ask but I believe that my brother can be turned by this woman."

"How do you know that he won't bend her to his will and then use her to take over the realms?"

"I don't. What I do know, is that she will continue to lash out in fear even if she does not mean to."

"I don't have any other choice do I", Fury said darkly.

"There is always another choice, but I believe that this is the best coarse of action to help us both", Thor said authoritatively.

"Fine, bring him."

Jane watched as Thor came down the long hallway, a look of determination on his face.

"Well?"

"She had a very sad story to tell, but I believe I know someone who can help her", he said as they began to walk to the exit.

"Who?"

"My brother."

"Loki?! How can he help? Is Director Fury allowing you to bring him to earth?"

"Yes, the director has no other options and neither do I. My mother requested that I bring Loki here for his own safety, and that is what I intend to do."

"So, you're leaving", she asked as they stepped out on the sidewalk.

"Only for a little while", Thor said as he took her hand.

"I'll stay here then, and see you when you get back."

"I would like that very much."

Jane watched as he opened the portal, and was gone. She wasn't sure how this plan was going to play out, but at least she would get to see her intergalactic boyfriend.

Loki opened his tired eyes and listened as the familiar footsteps grew louder as they echoed down the dark corridor. He stood and made his way over to the glass just as his brother came into view.

"Well, brother, it is so nice to see you", Loki said sarcastically.

"It is good to see you also, Loki. How fare you?"

Loki stared for a moment before answering, "I am well."

"I have a favor to ask of you", Thor said running his hand over his face.

"Ask away, brother mine", Loki said with a maniacal grin.

"There is a problem on Midgard that only you can solve."

"Hmm, very interesting. Continue."

"There is a woman of the same descent as yourself. She has abilities that she can not control, and she is in need of your help."

"I am a little tied up at the moment", Loki said gesturing to his cell.

"Mother believes that it would be safer for you on Midgard and I agree. You will carry out your sentence there."

Loki began to pace. He had no idea that his mother felt this way, and believe it or not he was none too happy to be sent to Earth. This woman could gain no help from a man who couldn't even help himself.

"No", he said quietly.

"I'm afraid that you have no choice."

"Then why did you ask me in the first place!"

"I only wished to give you the chance to except before forcing you into it", Thor said seriously.

"Very well, when do we leave?"

"Now."

Soon Loki found himself standing just outside a glass cell very similar to his own. Inside he could see a woman, possible the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. She looked up and their eyes met. Something in the clear depths of those green orbs called to him. He looked to find his brother gone, and the cell door opening.

He stepped inside and watched as the woman remained seated in the corner. He approached her, and she flinched slightly.

"Do you know who I am", he asked gently.

"Yes, you are Loki son of Laufey."

"Who are you?"

"I am Kaia of Jotunheim."

The whole conversation seemed to Loki rather strange. He had never spoken with anyone who seemed so at ease with who he was, and she did not move away when he came to sit in front of her. He began studied her, where she sat with her knees drawn up to her chest.

Her blue dress was in tatters, her blond hair was matted and lacked the luster he knew it could possess, and her green eyes looked tired. He gently took one of her hands in his own, and examined it. Her fingers were long and slender, scrapes and scratches marred her delicate skin, but the warmth was what stopped him. It seemed to reach down and thaw a long forgotten part of his heart.

Kaia watched the dark haired man as his expression changed from curiosity to wonder. She leaned back slightly, after finding herself leaning into his touch. No one had been this close to her in a long time. They were either disgusted by her, or too afraid to come near her.

Loki, however, had no such qualms and she found herself drawn to his blue eyes like a moth to a flame. He didn't have the commanding presence of Thor, and of that she was glad. The other man scared her, but this one was calm and quiet.

She wondered absently what he must be thinking looking so intently at her fingers, and then his gaze came to rest on her face. He was a handsome man, and she could feel her heart beat quicken as he smiled.

"So, Kaia of Jotunhiem, how can I help you?"

**Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you are all enjoying the story thus far! :)**

Chapter 3

"I need you to help them make me two special bracelets that will restrain my abilities", Kaia said quietly.

"Why can I not just teach you how best to use them?"

"It won't work", she said sadly, "They are of no use to me anyhow."

"I will see what I can do. Did they not offer you a bath or clothing?"

Kaia's eyes widened, and she bowed her head in shame, "No, they did not. I think they fear me too much."

"I will have something done about that as well."

Loki couldn't believe that the poor woman was brought here and had not been allowed to bathe or change out of her ragged attire. He strode angrily to the cell door, which was immediately opened. He found his brother standing with his arms folded and leaning against the far wall.

"Can you help her?"

"I believe so, but first she must be allowed to bathe and have a change of clothing. She is very uncomfortable, I can sense it."

"I will speak with Director Fury. Was there anything else?"

"Yes, you must return to Asgard. I must commission the forging of two bracelets."

"Loki, you can purchase jewelry for the woman here. Earth has many lovely gemstones."

"It is not for ornamental purposes. These bracelets will suppress her abilities until she learns to use them properly."

"Very well. I will see to it."

With that, Loki watched as his brother walked out of the room. He looked around, and then waved his hand causing a beautiful green dress to appear. A woman such as Kaia should have a beautiful dress, he thought to himself. He waited at the door of her cell until an armed guard came for her.

"That will not be necessary", he said pointing to the weapon, "She will not harm you unless she is frightened."

The man simply stared at him, and then moved to open the door. Loki watched as he went inside and roughly helped the woman to her feet. She stumbled, but caught herself scaring the guard in the process.

The man pulled his weapon, and Kaia stood frozen in fear. She felt as if she was drowning in it. Then, before she could cause any harm, Loki came in and gently took her hand. The light pressure anchored her, and soon her fear dissipated.

"Lead the way", she heard him say to the guard.

As the man took off at a fast pace, Loki turned to the woman beside him.

"For you", he said holding out the exquisite dress.

"It's beautiful", she gasped as she ran her hands over the delicate fabric.

She gave him her first genuine smile in weeks, and timidly took his arm as they followed the guard down a long hall way. He showed them to a small bedroom with an adjoining bath. He left them, shutting the door noisily behind him. She watched as Loki went to sit on the bed.

"You bathe in there", he said pointing to the small door on the opposite wall.

Kaia nodded silently, and quickly made her way into the small room and closed the door. She found approached the shower, and turned on the knobs. Soon the room was filled with warm steam, and all of the dirt and grim from the past week was flowing down the drain. She stepped out into the cold air, dried off, and put on the beautiful dress. She quickly finger combed her long blond tresses before braiding it down her back.

Loki watched as the door opened, and Kaia stepped out. The dress brought out her eyes, just as he knew it would. She looked even more beautiful if that was possible. He had never known another person who tugged at his heart the way this woman did. He'd only known her for about an hour, and already he felt close to her.

Kaia smiled when she saw the look on his face. No man had looked at her in such a way in a very long time. After finding out what she was, no Asgardian man would have anything to do with her. This man was not like all the others. It felt as if she'd known him her whole life instead of a few hours.

"You look lovely Kaia."

"Thank you."

Just then Director Fury walked in and saw the two staring at one another.

"I hate to break up this touching moment, but you are being moved."

Kaia felt the fear rise within her, but after seeing the calm in Loki's eyes as he came toward her she felt it vanish.

"Very well, Direct, lead the way", Loki said congenially.

The man looked at them oddly, before moving out of the room and down the hall. They followed and were led to a large black plane. They walked up the steep incline and found themselves in a large open room. They were then shown to two separate sleeping chambers and left alone.

Kaia paced the confines of her room, not understanding why they'd been moved. The room was small with only a bed and small table beside it. She moved to sit down, and then she heard the door open. She watched as Loki entered, and then sat down beside her.

"How did you know where I was?"

"I guessed", he said sarcastically.

She didn't like that side of him, so she stayed silent. He could tell that something had shifted, but he also remained mute. The next couple of days passed with no interaction with anyone. They stayed in their separate rooms, and no one visited. Then on the third day, Thor arrived.

He sought out his brother, and handed him the velvet bag containing the bracelets. He watched as the dark haired man took out the two pieces and looked them over for several seconds. They were white gold with three large green stones.

"Are they what you requested?"

"Yes, these will do nicely."

Thor watched his brother walk out of the room, and disappear down the hall. He shook his head. He could already tell a small difference in him. He was much less hostile, and every other word was not a veiled threat.

Down the hall, Loki knocked softly on Kaia's door. He hadn't spoken to her in several days, and he hoped that she speak with him. He smiled as the door opened revealing the lovely woman. She waved him in, and then came to stand before him.

"I have something for you", he said quietly.

"For me? How could you possibly have anything for me? We've been on this plane for days."

"My brother brought them upon my request", he said taking the bracelets out of the bag.

He was pleased when he saw her eyes widen in wonder as she took in the sight of the beautiful pieces. He gently slipped one on each wrist.

"There, now you have nothing to fear", he said with a smile.

"Loki, they're beautiful. Did you have to make them so grand", she said with a smile.

"I thought they would suit you."

"Thank you. They are the loveliest things I have ever owned."

Loki smiled and then gently took her hand, leading her from the room.

"Where are we going?"

"To get something to eat, I'm starving."

She laughed then, the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard. He stopped to stare at her, and his hand immediately searched out her's.

"What did I do", she asked timidly.

"In the days that I've known you, I've never heard you laugh. It's a marvelous sound, you should do it more often."

Kaia smiled shyly, thinking that Loki was much too kind to her. She knew of the things he'd done, but it was hard to justify those things with the man who stood before her. This man was kind and gentle. He didn't make her feel like he was someone to be feared, but instead sought to put her at ease.

As the days went by, the couple spent most of their waking hours together along with Thor. He could see his brother softening, but he wondered if Loki himself saw it. The man he knew would never allow himself to become close with someone. Kaia, however, seemed to have a special power over his brother. He now understood his mother's reasoning, and hoped that she was right.

**Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you are enjoying the story thus far! :)**

Chapter 4

A week and a half had passed since Kaia had boarded the big plane, and she was getting very tired of the cramped space. She wanted to feel the sun on her hair and the wind against her face instead of being cooped up in a stuffy airplane. She could tell that Loki felt the same. He did an unusual amount of walking, and almost always alone.

She was interrupted in her musings when she'd heard the announcement that she and Loki were to come to the Director's office. She quickly made her way down a long narrow hall, and into a surprisingly spacious room where the intimidating man was sitting behind a large mahogany desk.

Kaia had just sat down when the door flew open, and Loki came stalking in. He wasn't afraid of the one-eyed man, but she certainly was. However, there were very few people that she wasn't afraid of. She watched as he plopped down into the overstuffed chair beside her and stared straight ahead.

"I've asked you both hear this morning because we've finally found a more permanent arrangement for you", the director boomed.

Kaia began to squirm in her chair with nervous excitement. Maybe she was going to finally get off of this plane!

"I've spoken to Tony Stark and he has agreed to allow you to move in to Stark tower. This was contingent upon Thor moving in along with you, and thankfully he has agreed. We will land sometime tomorrow and you will both be transported to Stark Tower."

With that he dismissed them. Kaia looked over at Loki to see an odd expression on his face.

"What is it?"

"The last time I was there was under less than desirable circumstances and I don't know how well I will be received", he said quietly.

"Maybe they were able to put the past behind them", she said with a small smile.

She watched as he nodded before walking on ahead of her and disappearing into his room. She found that after their discussion, his apprehension had worn off on her. Kaia worried that neither of them would be welcome at their new home, and this terrified her. She only hoped that these Avengers were an understanding people.

At Stark Tower, Tony had a problem. He'd just gotten off the phone with Fury and now he had to tell his team about their coming guests. He dreaded the conversation and the angry outburst that was sure to follow. He made his way slowly to the elevator just outside his lab, and pressed the button for his and Pepper's floor.

When the doors opened, it was just as he'd expected. Nearly everyone was sitting either at the table or on the couch watching TV. He smiled when he saw Pepper making her way towards him in her favorite pair of cut off shorts.

"What's up? You look like you've been sucking on a lemon", she said playfully.

"You'll know soon enough", he said clearing his throat before speaking to the room at large, "I have an announcement to make, and you're not going to like it."

After the groans and whines died down he contented, "I just got off the phone with Fury, and he asked that we babysit a few of his assets for a while."

Natasha rolled her eyes, "Spill it Stark, stop beating around the bush."

Tony sighed, "Fine, but don't shoot the messenger. He wants us to look after that Asgardian woman you and Steve found a few weeks back and a certain Asgardian mischief maker."

At this the whole room erupted. Natasha was on her feet pacing beside the kitchen table, while Steve and Bruce sat on the couch with their mouths hanging open.

"You'd better be glad Clint and Cassie are still on their honeymoon or you'd have a real fight on your hands", Tasha growled.

"Look, I know you're all upset but we were the most logical choice. Who better to keep an eye on Loki than the individuals who recently kicked his butt."

"I think I'd better take a nice long vacation. We don't want the big guy getting riled up and taking out half the tower", Bruce said quietly.

"You do whatever you think is best", Pepper said with a smile.

They watched the other man leave, before discussing the next big issue.

"Ok, when do Clint and Cassie get back. I really don't think this is something to just spring on someone", Tony said with a humorless laugh.

"Cassie called me last night and said they would be back sometime in the middle of next week", Pepper said.

"Ok, Pepper you call Cassie the day before they get back and fill her in. If there's anyone who can prepare Clint for this it's her."

"Will do, boss", Pepper said with a grin.

"Steve, you and Nat are going to be on Loki duty. We cant' let him out of our sight. I'll figure out a special program to keep track of him and get JARVIS updated sometime this afternoon."

Tony watched as Steve nodded seriously and Natasha again rolled her eyes. This was going to be a rough couple of weeks.

Kaia sat quietly in her seat, the belt fastened across her middle and watched as the ground rose up to meet them. The time had finally come to embark on the journey to their new home. Across the isle, Loki sat still and she noticed that his hands were tightly gripping the armrests. Whatever happened between him and the Avengers it couldn't have been good.

Once the plane rolled to a stop, Kaia unbuckled her seat belt and followed Loki and Thor to the cargo bay. The large door lay open, and a black SUV sat waiting for them. They all three got in, and silently sat through the whole ride to Stark Tower.

When they reached their destination, Kaia stared up at the enormous building. She'd never seen anything so large in her life. She quickly followed the two men as they walked through a pair of glass doors and entered an elevator. Beside her, she could hear the shuffling of Loki's feet as he shifted from one foot to the other. She gently reached out and grasped his hand. His surprised glance was the only reaction he gave.

Soon the metal doors slid open revealing a room of four people. They entered, and Thor was immediately greeted by all of them. She and Loki stood off to one side waiting for whatever lay ahead. To her surprise, she recognized them as the people who'd saved her from that terrible Dr. Wright.

She smiled as the group turned to her.

"Kaia, it's good to see you again", the blond man said with a smile.

She nodded and returned the smile before noticing the way they all looked at Loki. Their stares were icy, and no one spoke. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze before addressing their hosts.

"Where will we be staying? I'm afraid I'm very tired and would like to lay down if I may", she said politely.

In a flash they were being led up a flight of stairs, and to their rooms. Kaia entered her's, looked around for and then went in search of Loki. Thankfully he'd been looking for her too, and they met out in the hall. She pulled him into her room, and then sat down on the bed.

"Alright, you must tell me why these people detest you so. What have you done to warrant such animosity?"

"It is a long story, but I will tell you all."

For the next hour Loki told her of the Battle of NewYork and what part he'd played.

"Oh Loki, how could you have done those things?"

"I had just found out that I was adopted and for what purpose. I need a place to call mine, so I decided to conquer Midgard."

"You must show them that you are not a threat", she said quietly.

"I will do my best", he said with a small smile.

"I was not lying about being tired, so I will retire now. I will see you on the morrow. Goodnight Loki."

"Goodnight, Kaia", he said as he made his way to her door, "Thank you."

"For what?'

"For not changing the way you see me after hearing of all the terrible things I've done."

"Someday you will see your potential for good, but for now I will see it for you", she said with a smile.

With that Loki went to find his own bed, not sure how to feel about the woman who clearly saw something in him that he couldn't.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think! :)**


End file.
